Jagatsinghpur district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Odisha | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Jagatsinghpur | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = Satya Kumar Mallick | leader_title2 = Member of Parliament | leader_name2 = Bibhu Prasad Tarai, CPI | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 1759 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 559.31 | population_total = 1058894 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 602 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Oriya, Hindi, English | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 754103 | registration_plate = OD-21 | blank1_name_sec1 = Nearest city | blank1_info_sec1 = Bhubaneswar | blank2_name_sec1 = Sex ratio | blank2_info_sec1 = 1.038 ♂/♀ | blank3_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank3_info_sec1 = 69.79% | blank4_name_sec1 = Lok Sabha constituency | blank4_info_sec1 = Jagatsinghpur | blank5_name_sec1 = Vidhan Sabha constituency | blank5_info_sec1 = 5 | blank1_name_sec2 = Climate | blank1_info_sec2 = Aw (Köppen) | blank2_name_sec2 = Precipitation | blank2_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Jagatsinghpur District ( )is an administrative district of Odisha, India. The city of Jagatsinghpur is the district headquarters. History Post-independence The Jagatsinghpur District was the site of protests in June 2011 due to the construction of a steel plant by South Korea's Pohang Iron & Steel Co. Ltd.Eastern India villagers protest land clearing for steel plant Geography In this district the villages Fulapatana, Harishpur, Naharan, Marichpur, Balipatana, Dhanuhar Belari etc. are adjacent to Bay of Bengal. Climate Jagatsinghpur was the worst hit district in the super cyclone in October 1999 in which more than 10,000 of people died. Economy Paradip, a modern deepwater port, was built in the 1960s. It has now become a business destination due to the large foreign direct investment (FDI) in India as POSCO is setting up a plant along with its own port for transportation. Indian Oil Corporation has been trying to set up an oil refinery also. Divisions This district was subdivided into 8 Tehsils,they are Jagatsinghpur, Kujang, Tirtol, Balikuda, Biridi, Naugaon, Ersama and Raghunathpur. The last four are new tehsils created in 2008. Demographics According to the 2011 census Jagatsinghpur district has a population of 1,136,604, roughly equal to the nation of Cyprus or the US state of Rhode Island. This gives it a ranking of 410th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 7.47%. Jagatsinghapur has a sex ratio of 967 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 87.13%. Culture Jagatsinghpur is also famous for the Sarala Temple and is well known as the cultural heart of Odisha. The district (smallest in size among the 30 districts in Odisha) has produced some of the most famous names in Oriya and Indian literature: Sarala Dasa, Birakishore, Gopal Chhotaray, Pratibha Ray and Bibhuti Patnaik, for example. The District is also famous for having theatre groups which keep the old tradition of live acting before a crowd. The groups have become the part of mainstream entertainment for people all over Odisha. References Jashobanta Das one among panchasakha (Achuta,Anant,Balabant,jaganntath)also born in village Nailo of Jagatsinghpur District, who written Malika. External links * Category:Jagatsinghpur district